


Penuria en una aventura.

by takao_hikari89



Category: Smallfoot (2018)
Genre: Los humanos y los yetis se comunican entre si, M/M, No existe la barrera de comunicación entre los yetis y humanos
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 02:44:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17153813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takao_hikari89/pseuds/takao_hikari89
Summary: Percy Patterson siempre enfrento grandes peligros tras el estilo salvaje de vida que ha llevado, pero nunca creyó poder experimentar un terror tan grande del cual temiera por su vida.





	1. Chapter 1

Bueno no soy mucho de escribir historias, ya que no se me da muy bien escribiéndolas, pero espero que este fic resulte bien, espero que le sea de agrado. Los siento por el título. Saludos

_____________________________________________________________________________

Siempre me había enfrentado a situaciones que en su mayoría ponían en riesgo mi propia seguridad, bueno al ser un documentalista de la vida salvaje no todo era seguro y no siempre marchaba según lo planeado, y en ocasionas las situaciones se mostraban muy aterradoras, pero nunca creí el poder experimentar un miedo tan grande de mi vida… deseaba que mi cuerpo me diera las energías para poder correr más rápido… deseaba tanto el poder volver con mis amigos… deseaba tanto el volver a sentir la sensación estar a salvo y seguro… pero sobre todo deseaba el haber escuchado a Brenda o a Migo mi querido yeti.

Tras ello tenemos que regresar unos 11 días atrás de esta pesadilla…

Miércoles 10:15 am

En un hermoso día en el Himalaya se encontraba Percy Patterson preparándose para poder pasar toda una semana libre con sus amigos Yetis en su pequeño pueblo que se encontraba a los pies de la montaña, ya que algunos yetis después de tres meses de revelarse al mundo habían tomado la decisión de vivir abajo mientras que en su mayoría había tomado la decisión de volver a sus hogares ya establecidos en la cima.

Dime Percy ya tienes todo listo para tu semana con los demás.

Por su puesto Brenda tengo todo lo que necesito. Menciona emocionado Percy a su mejor amiga Brenda.

Estas seguro que aun deseas seguir con el plan de pasar esta semana con los demás, no sería mejor posponerlo por unos días ya que en esta semana se han pronosticado algunas tormentas muy fuertes.

O por favor Brenda relájate, estaré bien con Migo y los demás, además les prometí que después de volver del viaje que tuvimos que pasaría un tiempo con ellos en su pueblo para poder compensar el tiempo perdido.

No dudo que puedas estar a salvo con ellos, pero me he estado sintiendo esta sensación de preocupación que no me he podido quitar de que talvez deberías esperar solo unos días, además como tú mencionaste apenas hemos vuelto de ese viaje y deberías de por lo menos tomarte algunos días para descansar ellos podrían venir abajo y poder hacer todo lo que tienen planeado.

Estaré bien, no tienes por qué preocuparte.

Menciono Percy por una vez más antes de que un golpeteo un poco fuerte golpeara la puerta de su hogar.

Al parecer ya están aquí para recogerte murmuro Brenda aun poco segura de la decisión de su amigo. 

¿Estas segura que no quieres venir?, tal vez así puedas estar menos preocupada.

No estaré bien, además quiero estar aquí por si algo se presenta lo cual espero no sea el caso.

Percy solo lanzo un suave suspiro en derrota al no poder convencer a Brenda de que toda estaría bien.

Bien es hora de irse afirmo Percy alegremente mientras tomaba su mochila y juntó con Brenda se dirigían a la salida para encontrarse con el yeti del cual sabían al 100 de quien se trataba.

A si fue, el descomunal yeti se encontraba a las afueras de su casa inclinado mientras les daba un saludo muy amistoso a ambos humanos.

Hola Migo saludo Percy con la misma alergia que el yeti había mostrado.

Listo para irnos, he estado muy emocionado por esto y no he estado más que pensando en los momentos divertidos que podemos pasar juntos menciono un muy alegre yeti.

Percy solo pudo sonreí aún más ante la desbordante alegría por parte de Migo.

Esa es la actitud, bien Brenda nos vemos dentro de una semana, te estaré llamando de vez en cuando para decirte como estoy y como van las cosas.

Eso espero Percy Patterson reprendió por ultimo Brenda. 

Tranquila todo estará bien replico por ultimo Percy mientras se dirigía a la gran mano azulada del yeti que le estaba esperando para llevarlo a su hombro.

Mientras ambos estaban listos para partir a su destino.

¡Migo! exclamo por ultimo Brenda con un tono de voz un poco elevado para poder llamar la atención del gran sasquatch.

Migo al escuchar su llamado volteo por ultimo asía Brenda para tomar nota de la petición o favor que podría pedirte la pie pequeña. 

Por favor cuida de Percy e impide que pueda hacer cualquier locura o estupidez.

Es en serio Brenda disputo Percy a Brenda por la solicitud del ella asía el Yeti.

Tas ello solo Brenda solo pudo refunfuñar con un ceño fruncido en dirección a Percy que se encontraba en el hombro de Migo.

Por su puesto Brenda me encargare de mantener a Percy sano y a salvo intervino el yeti para poder evitar algún posible disputa entre ambos.

En serio Migo objeto Percy a Migo.

Gracias Migo agradeció un poco más tranquila Brenda.

Bien ya es suficiente de preocupaciones innecesarias asía mí, ya es hora de retirarnos antes de que se haga más tarde.

Por su puesto afirmo Migo.

Al despedirse por última vez de Brenda ambos volvían a dirigirse al destino que se habían propuesto.

Brenda solo pudo observar como ambos desaparecían entre el bosque en dirección a la montaña lo que ignoraba era que su presentimiento de que algo peligroso ocurriría se volvería real.

Continuara…

Que les ha parecido el primer capítulo bueno, malo, regular cualquier comentario es bien recibido.

Posdata:  
Los siento por las faltas que pude haber cometido en la historia.


	2. Chapter 2

Miércoles 20:47 pm

Después de una larga camita para poder llegar al pueblo establecido por los yetis.

Migo y Percy se adentraron a la cueva que era el hogar del Yeti.

Migo por fin han vuelto y has traído por fin al adorable pie pequeño Percy, hola.

Sin aviso aparente una muy enérgica Kolka recibe a ambos con una afectuosa bienvenida, al igual que arrebata al pie pequeño del hombro de Migo de donde se encontraba.

Quien es una lindura tú lo eres, si lo eres, te extrañe mucho, como te quiero tanto adulaba de una forma muy cariñosa por parte de la yeti al pequeño humano que al mismo tiempo acariciaba contra su cara.

Yo también te he extraño Kolka indicaba un estrujado Percy.

Tranquila Kolka sé que estas emocionada al igual que yo de que Percy pasara esta semana con nosotros, pero trata un poco de no aplastarlo mucho indico Migo al querer disminuir un poco la efusividad por parte de Kolka.

Si, en tiendo, lo siento pequeñín creo me emocione un poco situando a Percy en su palma.

Tranquila, yo también estoy emocionado de estar con todos ustedes cito un igualmente alegre Percy ante la emoción de su peluda amiga.

Quiero creer que ya todos se encuentran reunidos adentre, ya que mencione que recogería a Percy.

Eso es correcto, yo me ofrecí para esperarlos en la entrada.

Entonces entremos, hay que ayudar a Percy a que se instale para que pueda estar cómodo durante su estancia.

Ya adentrándose más en la cueva.

Los tres Yetis restantes saludaron con la misma acogedora bienvenida al humando que con tanto anhelo esperaban su regreso.

Y de esa manera transcurrió el día dentro de la cueva de Migo, una vez que terminaron de acomodar las pertenencias de Percy, todos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa circular que estaba en el centro del hogar de Migo situando a migo sobre ella.

Entre tanta platica e interrogatorio asía el pie pequeño las horas pasaron.

Correcto, Dime Percy como es la función de este transporte aéreo al que llamas avión, cómo es posible que siendo tan grande y el llevar a todos esos humanos pueda volar y viajar de un lugar a otro en tan largas distancias, necesito saberlo comento muy conmocionada Meechee.

Bueno son cosas más técnicas de las que no estoy tan informado, pero supongo que puedo buscar en mi celular una idea básica de su función y poder explicártelo indico Percy mientras emitía un bostezo por lo exhausto que se estaba sintiendo.

Al percatarse Migo del estado del pie pequeño, decidió que era mejor ya terminar aquel día.

Creo que es momento de que debamos terminar esta reunión y permitir que Percy descanse. 

Entretanto Migo tomaba al pie pequeño que se encontraba en el centro de mesa circular donde todos se habían sentado.

O vamos Migo, aún es muy temprano para dormir, además no me parece que el pie pequeño este cansado refuto un poco fastidiado Fleem.

Si Migo aun no estoy tan can- y antes de que Percy terminara su frase emitió otro gran bostezo.

En serio que no estás cansado Percy inquirió no tan convencido Migo.

Bien tal vez un poco admitió derrotado Percy por el cansancio.

Migo tiene razón, sera mejor ya retirarnos y permitir que Percy descanse decreto como ultimo la líder del equipo SES.

Nos vemos en la mañana Migo, adiós cosita linda nos vemos mañana se despidió Kolka a su estilo amoroso.

Vamos chico solo un poco más renegó una última vez Fleem.

Nope, ya es hora de irse, nos vemos en la mañana descansen ambos indico Gwangi al dirigirse a la salida arrastrando a Fleem con él.

Escuchando al final los gruñidos de protesta de Fleem que sonaban por la salida de la cueva siendo seguidos por Kolka quien se despedía una última vez con su mano.

Hasta mañana a los dos, es una lástima que Brenda no haya venido también, hubiera sida más divertido estar todos juntos lamento un poco Meechee.

Si estaba algo insegura de venir por unos malos presentimientos que tenia o por las fuertes tormentas que se presentarían en esta semana, eso menciono creo explico Percy con un poco de dificultad por el sueño que lo estaba venciendo

¿Malos presentimientos? cuestiono Meechee no tan segura de haber entendido lo que Percy había mencionado.

Si tenía alguna clase de intuición de que algo malo podría pasar, lo cual no es el caso aquí confirmo Percy por ultimo al recostarse sobre la mano del yeti que lo sostenía.

Meechee solo pudo observar algo intrigada a Percy por lo que había mencionado de los malos presentimientos de Brenda sobre su estadía.

Que mal podría pasar pregunto Meechee asía Migo, ya que el pie pequeño ya había caído dormido.

No se respondió Migo mientras levantaba levemente sus hombros con duda sobre lo mencionado por Percy.

Tranquila Meechee, si estamos todos juntos y no permitiríamos que nada malo ocurriese garantizo completamente positivo Migo.

Si, tienes razón, buenas noches Migo finalizo Meechee mientras se retiraba para volver a su hogar.

Tú también Meechee, buenas noches se despidió por ultimo Migo.

Al ya hallarse en su cama acostado con un Percy profundamente dormido sobre su pecho y con su mano y una manta especial que lo cubrían, solo pudo observar con cariño y fascinación el suave dormir de su pequeño humano esperando impaciente el amanecer del día que se avecinaba.

Esta será la semana más genial que pasaremos juntos y podre confesarte lo que he llegado a descubrir de mis sentimientos que tengo asía ti Percy menciono Migo con gran anhelo y deseo al poco que se empezaba a entregar al mundo de los sueños. 

Meechee quien ya había llegado a su hogar se encontraba muy inmersa pensando sobre los malos presagios que le fueron mencionados por Brenda.

Si este mal presentimiento que Brenda menciono tener pueden indicar una profecía o echo que puede o no ser real, no puedo tomarlo a la ligera, tendré que estar lo más alerta posible para que la estancia del pie pequeño con nosotros no se trasforme en una tragedia dedujo una poco incierta Meechee.

Continuara…

 

 

Menciono que cada martes se publicara un capitulo nuevo, prometo que será sin falta ya que ya tengo 4 completados al día de hoy.  
Sé que aún no he dado algún indicio de la tragedia que se presentara pero si diré que hare sufrir al podre Percy, lo siento.   
También he olvidado mencionar que habrá solo un personaje original.  
Espero y les siga gustando este fic, gracias por los comentarios y el apoyo.  
Les deseo felicidad en este año nuevo.

Posdata:   
Si alguien desea o está interesado en traducir esta historia al inglés esta cordialmente autorizado para poder realizarlo, solo requiero la única condición que se me agregue en el prefacio como la co-creadora de la historia y tú como la creadora de la traducción.


	3. Chapter 3

Jueves 09:42 am

En la tranquilidad de un nuevo día, un Yeti ya se hallaba completamente despierto, pero al igual como durmió amaneció contemplando el tierno dormir de su adorable humano.

A los pocos minutos Migo empezó a notar que Percy estaba despertando, lentamente el humano se levando para permanecer sentado sobre su pecho mientras que en su adormilado estado resonada un leve bostezo y realizaba los acostumbrados estiramientos.

Qué lindo comento en susurro y enternecido Migo por el panorama del cual estaba presenciando.

¿Que? cuestiono Percy aun sin estar del todo lucido para captar lo que comento Migo.

Migo tras la reacción por parte de Percy solo se pudo burlarse ligeramente de él.

Nada, dime deseas dormir un poco más o ya nos levantaremos señalo por último el yeti.

No, ya estoy bien, además tenemos que encontrarnos con los demás para poder aprovechar al máximo estos días que tenemos comento el pie pequeño.

Así se habla concuerdo Migo con Percy.

Mientras que ambos se estaban preparando para poder reunirse con los demás, a las afueras de la cueva de Migo se apreciada la hermosa aldea de los yetis que posaba al pie de la montaña casi una réplica de la aldea que se ubicaba en la cima, pero más reducida, ya que solo algunos yetis habían tomado la decisión de vivir abajo siendo lidera por Meechee y su equipo.

Meechee quien siempre era uno de los primeros en amanecer saluda a los yetis con los que se cruzaba mientras se encamina al ya establecido punto de reunión.

¡Él ya ha llegado, ¿verdad?! se preguntó por parte de un yeti asía Meechee lo que causo que ella se sobresalta por el susto dado.

¡Junoon, cuantas veces te he mencionado que no me sorprendas de esa manera! exclamo algo exaltada Meechee al recién llegado yeti. (Nota: no mencionare el aspecto de este yeti ya que prefiero mejor hacer un boceto de el para mostrarlo).

Lo siento, es solo que te vi, y quería saber si el humano Percy ya había llegado, y si estaba contigo, ya que tú mencionaste que el vendría se disculpó el yeti un poco nervioso y apenado.

En serio Junoon, me has estado preguntando por Percy cada momento del día desde que se fue a su viaje hace unas semanas, pero si él apenas llego ayer en la noche, y no, por el momento no está a mi lado, esta con Migo, yo me estaba dirigiendo a la zona donde siempre nos reunimos exhalo Meechee algo cansada por la lluvia de preguntas que recibió del yeti.

Esta con Migo mencionando por último el nombre del yeti con un tono leve de disgusto en su voz.

Meechee quien sin pasar por alto percibió el cambio de ánimo por parte de Junoon.

Si con Migo, es normal de que este con él, siendo que ambos son muy cercanos el uno del otro desde que se conocieron declaro por ultimo Meechee mientras se ponía nuevamente en marcha.

Y dime Meecheee, de casualidad Percy podría estar conmigo por un momento, ya sabes, aún hay algunas cosas que me gustaría preguntarle sobre este mundo pregunto Junoon.

No creo que sea posible, pero como te lo he repetido incontables veces siempre puedes bajar al pueblo de los humanos para poder hablar con alguno de ellos o también puedes preguntarme cualquier duda que puedas tener, ya que sin presumir, pero ya estoy bastante informada en el tema, bueno casi indico alegremente Meechee.

¡NOOO, SOLO PUEDE SER EL! grito Junoon llamando la atención de todos los demás yetis que estaban a su alrededor incluyendo una impactada Meechee por el arrebato del él.

Entonces, lo siento Junoon, pero por el momento no podrá ser posible, mis demás opciones siempre estarán disponible confirmo por último Meechee con mucha decisión y autoridad.

No, por el momento, pero gracias de todos modos Meechee menciono no tan agradecido Junoon por su ayuda.

Al poco tiempo de ya estar en su destino puedo divisar no a lo lejos a Gwangi y a Kolka que se aproximaban a Meechee.

Buenos días Meechee los recién llegados yetis.

Buenos días chicos y donde esta Fleem, dejen adivinar, aún se ha levantado por que se durmió tarde, verdad descifro la yeti por su ausencia.

Correcto asintió Gwangi como respuesta.

Pero eso no importa ya que después él puede encontrarse con nosotros, veo que Migo y Percy aún no han llegado índico alegremente Kolka.

Nope, pero ya lo estoy viendo llegar señalo Meechee en dirección de donde se encontraban.

Hola chicos saludaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Ambos al notar que dijeron lo mismo a la vez se apenaron y se rieron un poco por la similitud de sus actos.

Los tres yetis restantes al presenciar la escena sonrieron en complicidad entre ellos.

Muy bien, porque no dejamos para después los momentos amorosos y nos ponemos en marcha para hacer algo divertido en este primer día decreto Gwangi provocando un fuerte rubor en Migo y Percy.

Nnno…te…No tenemos ningún momento amoroso aseguro muy decidido Migo.

Siii claro, como tú digas Migo aseguro con sarcasmo Kolka mientras tomaba a un muy apenado Percy del hombro de su amigo yeti.

¡Esperen!, les aseguro que no es así afirmo nuevamente Migo mientras los dos se alejaban poco a poco para ir su zona de juegos.

Vamos Migo, que no convences a nadie indico Meechee al dirigirse en dirección de los demás.

Que…pero yo…es que no es…argh rezongo Migo en derrota al no poder convencerlos de lo contrario.

¡Oigan espérenme! exclamo por último al percatarse que sus amigos ya se estaban alejando de él.

Al llegar la tarde, Fleem ya se había presentado con el resto.

Entre divertidos juegos y gratas charlas la tarde que los acompañaba se ha transformaba a un hermoso crepúsculo.

Todos y sin excepción se encontraban admirando la maravillosa vista que les daba aquel paisaje.

Jamás me cansaré de esto menciono Percy interrumpiendo el cómodo silencio que los acompañaba.

¿Que? interrogo Migo al humano que se encontraba en su hombro, al no lograr entender a lo que se refería.

Me refiero a estos paisajes, la naturaleza en sí, me siento en libertad y sobre todo es hermoso explico Percy con anhelo y cariño, mientras seguía admirando el entorno.

Si lose afirmo Migo, pero admirando al pequeño humano, en vez lo señalado por él.

Percy observo al yeti para descubrir que él no estaba admirando la vista que él había indicado, si no lo que el admiraba era a el mismo.

Tras lo revelado, el rosto de Percy se ruborizo fuertemente volteando rápidamente en dirección contraria al yeti, así evitar el mirar de sus hermosos ojos que lo observaban con cariño.

Migo por lo tanto se enterneció por la actitud del pie pequeño.

Al poco de ya caer la obscuridad del anochecer todos empezaron a dirigirse a sus cuevas para descansar y esperar el siguiente día.

Mientas tanto desconocido por todos del grupo una figura ya hacía oculta entre los arboles del bosque, observando con recelo al yeti que tenía al pequeño humano.

Muy pronto…muy pronto estaremos juntos mi pequeño declaro con malicia y obsesión aquella figura que poco a poco se adentraba y desaparecía en la obscuridad del bosque.

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagen de Junoon:  
> http://la-libreta-de-takao-hikari.tumblr.com/post/182001644695/junoon

Viernes 11:27 pm

Claro Bren…no te preocu…si estaré complet…Brenda por fav…podrías dejarme terminar solo una oración por favor, te aseguro que estaré bien…si…se perfectamente que mañana se presentara una fuerte tormenta, estoy al tanto de ello, estaré seguro en la cueva con Migo…si tú también cuídate…si lo sé, te llamare antes de que venga la tormenta…lo se Brenda, estoy completamente informado que una tormenta así corta la señal de los celulares…adiós…

Cortada una vez la llamada que Percy entablo con Brenda, solo pudo exhalar cansado por la sobre preocupación que su amiga le mostraba.

Todo bien menciono Migo un poco preocupado.

Sí, todo está bien, es solo que Brenda se preocupa demasiado.

Eso es algo normal confirmo Kolka

¿Que? cuestiono Percy a la Yeti.

Bueno. Todos siempre nos preocuparemos por las personas a las que querremos y desearemos que siempre estén con bien, es normal que tanto Brenda como cualquiera de nosotros se preocupen por ti índico el yeti con gran afecto, mientras que el resto del grupo asintió en aprobación.

Pero, yo soy Percy Patterson documentalista de vida salvaje, créeme he pasado por grandes percances y he podido superar cada uno de ellos expreso con orgullo.

Bien, pero aun así eso no evitara que no nos preocupemos por ti, cierto sugirió Migo mientras se arrodillaba ofreciendo su mano para subirlo a su acostumbrado lugar.

Bien, está bien, tal vez tengan cierta razón admitió con desgano al subir a la mano del yeti para ser elevado con cuidado.

Correcto, entonces ya es momento de dirigirnos al lago congelado que Gwangi encontró hace unos días ordeno la líder del SES.

A unas horas cuesta abajo de donde se ubicaba el pueblo de los yetis, se encontraba un gran lago completamente congelado.

Wow menciono Percy asombrado por el gran lago congelado que ya asía frente a él.

Impresiónate verdad dijo alegremente Migo por la reacción por parte de Percy.

Por su puesto, mira este lago, es enorme y está completo congelado, supongo que si venimos a este lugar es con el propósito de patinar, o me equivoco cuestiono el pequeño humano al grupo.

¿Patinar? Preguntaron simultáneamente los cuatro yetis.

Sí, déjenme explicarles menciono Percy.

Después de unos minutos de que Percy aclarara todas los dudas que los yetis tenían. 

Entiendo, así que de eso se trata índico Meechee con emoción a lo recién aprendido.

Normalmente que asían ustedes en el lago cuestiono algo curioso Percy al resto.

Algo parecido, pero…dijo Kolka con algo pena.

Pero en nuestro caso, era para ver quién podría mantenerse por más tiempo en el hielo sin caerse afirmo algo aburrido Gwangi por lo sabía que vendría después.

Y yo siempre era el ganador exclamo algo presumió Fleem.

Sip, siempre nos ganaba indicaron con desgano Kolka y Gwandi.

Bien, porque no ponemos en práctica la actividad recién mencionada por Percy anuncio Meechee asía todos

Y, como se hacen los patines de hielo pregunto nuevamente el yeti al pequeño humano.

Imagina mi bota, pero adicional, en la suela está unida una cuchilla explico Percy.

Muy bien, todos sepárense y busquen algunos materiales para poder elaborar los patines, nos encontraremos aquí nuevamente ordeno por ultimo Meechee.

Mientras que cada uno de los yetis tomo una dirección diferente en su búsqueda, a excepción por Migo y Percy que permanecieron juntos.

Pero desconocido por todos, una figura emergió de entre los árboles para después dirigirse a la misma dirección que tomaron el yeti y el humano. 

Ya más adentro del bosque ya asían Migo y Percy buscando los materiales.

Si hubiese sabido que íbamos tener una actividad de patinaje habría empacado mis patines de hielo en mis cosas, trajes mis esquís pero no mis patines ya que pensé que no los utilizaría, que mala intuición tengo dijo Percy divertido por la situación.

Bueno, siempre puedes patinar junto conmigo.

Eso será muy divertido acepto alegremente el pie pequeño su.

Ya verás, una vez que volvamos a tener una salida para patinar estaré listo, y te mostrarte lo excelente que puedo ser al patinar alardeo muy emocionado Percy. 

Creo que por el momento lo mejor sería separarnos sugirió sin aviso el humano.

¿Qué?... ¿separarnos?… ¿pero porque? cuestiono extrañado Migo.

Solo es para hacer más rápida la búsqueda, así nos tomara menos tiempo.

Bien…supongo que sería lo mejor acepto el yeti no tan seguro por la decisión tomada por Percy mientras colocaba al humano en el suelo.

Perfecto, yo buscare por esta zona, mientras que tú buscas por la otra dijo por ultimo a la vez que se ponía en marcha.

Ok…pero trata de no alejarte demasiado pidió Migo a Percy mientras este se aleja.

Lo entiendo afirmo Percy al yeti.

Si algo ocurre no dudes en gritar y yo acudiré de inmediato solicito de nuevo Migo.

Si, lo se afirmó nuevamente Percy un poco irritado.

Mientras observaba al pie pequeño alejarse. Migo pensó que este tendría ser el momento adecuado para confesar sus sentimiento asía el pie pequeño.

Percy…

¡¿QUE?! Grito molesto el humano.

Yo…bueno…solo yo quiero…yo quería decirte que…mira tengo estos sentimiento que…no espera…yo siento que tu…no, no es así…argh, porque es difícil gruño Migo desesperado por no poder expresarse correctamente.

Percy quien no pudo comprender nada de lo que balbuceaba, suspiro con cansancio y para regresar de nuevo al yeti.

Está bien dijo tranquilamente Percy mientras colocaba suavemente su mano en la pierna del yeti.

Sí, pero yo quería decirte que…intento decir nuevamente el yeti pero solo para ser interrumpido por el pie pequeño.

Si lo sé, sé que te preocupas por mí, pero te aseguro que todo estará bien, así que por no empezamos a buscar los materiales para los patines antes del que día se termine aclaro por ultimo para retomar con algo de rapidez la dirección que había tomado.

Pero yo intento… dijo una última vez el yeti, mientras observaba nuevamente como Percy se alejaba de nuevo.

Una vez que al pie pequeño desapareció entre los árboles, Migo solo pudo suspirar decaído al no haber podido cumplir con su meta.

Supongo que será en otro momento se dijo a sí mismo el yeti mientras partía en su búsqueda.

Percy quien después unos minutos ya había recolectado una gran cantidad ramas de gran grosor.

Bien, creo que con unas cuantas más serán suficientes indico Percy quien seguía buscando por los alrededores de donde se ubicaba.

Durante su búsqueda, el pie pequeño logro escuchar el chillar de un animal que no parecía estar lejos de donde él se encontraba.

Pero gracias al gran amor y aprecio que Percy tenía por los animales, este no vacilo en dirigirse en la dirección de donde se escuchaba el llanto de la pobre criatura que podría necesitar su ayuda.

A los pocos minutos Percy logro localizar la ubicación del pobre animal, el cual se encontraba pasando un conjunto de arbustos de palos que eran cubiertos por una abundante nieve.

Tranquilo pequeño, ya estoy aquí para ayudarte se anunció Percy saliendo de los arbustos para mostrarse.

Y posado debajo de un árbol se localizaba un pequeño ciervo almizclero, pero desconocido completamente por Percy sobre la pequeña criatura ya hacía un peligroso y feroz leopardo de las nieves, el felino quien no pareció ignorar la presencia del humano, gruño en su dirección tomando una posición de cacería, Percy al deducir las intención que el leopardo tenia asía el no dudo ni un segundo en emprender su escape del peligroso felino.

Esto tiene que son un gran error, esto no puede estar pasando pensó Percy con desesperación mientras corría por su vida.

¡MIGO!...¡MEECHEE!...¡ALGUIEN POR FAVOR AYUDA! grito con pavor el pequeño humano, rogando por la presencia de alguno de sus amigos.

Por desgracia para el pobre pie pequeño la suerte no parecía estar con él, ya que durante su acelerado escape cometió el error de tropezar con una roca y caer violentamente asía la nieve.

Entretanto el leopardo tomo esta oportunidad para realizar un gran salto y atacar al humano.

Percy quien solo estaba contemplando el fin de su propia vida, ignoro como una gran mano se dirigía rápidamente asía el para sujetarlo con algo de fuerza y alejarlo de la feroz bestia.

Aléjate pequeña bestia, él está conmigo ahora dicto con amenaza el yeti asía el felino, quien entendiendo completamente y se alejó de ellos.

Ya estando ambos solos, el yeti sentó sobre su palma al aun aterrerado pie pequeño.

Tranquilo…ya estas a salvo dijo el yeti al tratar de calmar al humano.

El pie pequeño voltea con cautela asía el, para notar que este yeti no lo había conocido antes.

¿Quién…eres tú?

Oh…lo siento, no creo que nos hemos presentado respondió el yeti algo apenado.

Mi nombre es Junoon, pero lo más importante sería si ¿te encuentras bien o si esa criatura te ha hecho daño?

Yo…ah…sí…sí creo que estoy bien, gracias Junoon por salv…sin poder terminar su agradecimiento al recién conocido yeti, Migo apareció inesperadamente gritando el nombre de Percy.

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

Viernes 14:10 pm

Al encontrarlos a ambos junto, Migo llego a una errónea conclusión del quien que había provocado el grito de auxilio de Percy fue Junoon y no el leopardo, próximo el yeti se acercó con rapidez a ambos para arrebatar de sus manos al pequeño humano, causando conmoción en ambos.

¡Espera, que estás haciendo! grito alarmado Percy al yeti siendo nuevamente jalado con rapidez.

¡¿Que le estás haciendo a Percy?! acuso con enojo el yeti al otro.

Espera…yo no…yo no he hecho nada malo índico con temor el yeti por la acusación.

¡Entonces, explícame la razón por la que el grito y el por qué tú te encuentras aquí Junoon! reclamo Migo por respuestas.

Bueno eso…eso es porque el…estaba esta criatura…y yo… al encontrarse muy nervioso Junoon no lograba tratar de explicar la situación a Migo, como resultado solo logro sembrar más sospechas en el otro yeti.

¡DETENTE! Grito el pie pequeño llamando la atención de ambos.

Migo el no hiso nada malo, es todo lo contrario explico Percy.

¿A qué te refieres? pregunto Migo colocando al pequeño humano en su mano.

A lo que me refiero, es que él no es el culpable de nada, lo que ocurrió en verdad fue que por error me encontré con un leopardo de las nieves, el empezó a perseguirme, grite por ayuda y tropecé, el felino casi estuvo a punto de atacarme, pero Junoon llego y me salvo, lo entiendes verdad, así que por favor deja de acusarlo por algo que no hiso demando Percy a Migo.

¡UN LEOPARDO ESTUVO A PUNTO DE COMERTE! grito angustiado Migo.

Bueno si…pero no ocurrió nada señalo el pie pequeño para tranquilizarlo.

¡Lo sabía, sabía que no debí haberte dejado solo!

Espera, ¿qué?

Todo es mi culpa, debí haberme quedado a tu lado, lo mejor, será volver a mi cueva para revisar que no te hayas echo algún daño decreto Migo al momento que tomaba la dirección asía el pueblo.

No tienes por qué hacer eso, estoy bien, solo fue el susto, eso fue todo dijo un poco desesperado el pequeño humano.

¡No!... ¡no es solo eso Percy, se hará de ese modo y punto!, ¡Junoon! mencionó antes el yeti al otro.

¿Si? respondió el un tanto nervioso por lo que le diría.

Gracias…y lo siento por acusarte.

Sí, claro, no hay problema respondió Junoon con cautela.

¡Detente ahora Migo! exigió el pie pequeño.

No Percy, regresaremos a mi cueva y es lo último que diré declaro muy firme Migo.

¡No puedes hacerme esto, te exijo que me bajes en este momento Migo, te estoy hablando, Migo te lo advierto! grito Percy en varias ocasiones, pero solo era ignorado por el yeti.

Completamente enojado por la actitud del yeti, Percy quien sin pensárselo dos veces salto de la mano del yeti siendo atrapado ágilmente por Migo en el aire.

¡ESPERA!, ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Estás loco!

¡Te advertí que me bajaras! reclamo Percy intentando nuevamente liberarse del agarre del yeti y siendo nuevamente atrapado por este. 

Junoon quien aún se encontraba en su mismo sitio, solo pudo observar cómo ambos discutían entre sí y el cómo el humano seguía saltando de sus manos para volver ser atrapado por el yeti.  
Para el pesar de Percy, este logro por fin liberarse del agarre del yeti para solo caer de cara al suelo.

Ouch, eso sí que me dolió lamento Percy adolorido.

Percy, te encuentras bien pregunto muy preocupado Migo mientras se acercaba al humano quien aún ya asía hincado en la nieva para sostenerlo de nuevo en sus manos, pero sin aviso el pie pequeño abofeteo su mano para alejarlo de él.

¡No me toques! advirtió totalmente molesto Percy.

Pero…yo…solo quiero saber si no te hiciste daño dijo Migo herido por su actitud asía él.

¡Y yo solo quiero que me dejes en paz!

Yo no…no entiendo por qué actúas de esta manera, yo solo quiero que estés a salvo ya que me preocupo por ti exclamo un poco irritado Migo.

¡¿Pues adivina qué?, no necesito de tu preocupación, puedo estar completamente bien por mi propia cuenta, sabes! 

¡¿Pues tu adivina qué?, no parecías estar “completamente bien” cuando gritaste por mi ayuda! 

¡Bien, pues esa fue y será la última vez que yo llame por ayuda! 

¡Ya es suficiente, no puedes simplemente decir algo así, estas siendo muy irracional Percy, regresaremos a mi cueva, revisare que no tengan ningún daño y eso será todo! 

¡PUES YO YA NO QUIERO ESTAR A TU LADO JAMÁS! grito por último Percy, pero solo escucho como respuesta el sonido de exclamación por parte de los yetis que recién llegaron.

Meechee,Gwangi,Kolka y Fleem quedaron atónitos y desconcertados por lo que dijo el pie pequeño.

Percy al comprender lo que había dicho, solo pudo observar con horror como el yeti se encontraba hincado con una expresión de tristeza.

Yo…yo no quise…yo no…necesito volver a casa, por favor no me sigan exclamo Percy quien atormentado al no poder encontrar la forma de corregir su error, solo huyo rápidamente alejándose de todos.

¿Meechee…que podemos hacer? dijo Kolka muy preocupada.

Yo…no estoy segura.

Él no me quiere lamento el pobre yeti mientas pequeñas lagrimas empezaban asomarse en sus ojos bicolor.

Los cuatro al notar el estado en el que se encontraba su amigo, rápidamente se acercaron a él para poder consolarlo y tratar de obtener alguna explicación de lo ocurrido.

Transcurrido un rato, Migo pudo terminar de desahogarse y explicar la sucedido a sus amigos.

Así que, eso fue lo que ocurrió dijo Gwangi.

¿Y…dónde está Junoon? Pregunto Fleem extrañado al no verlo cerca.

No puedo saberlo, hace un momento se encontraba aquí con nosotros, pero no pude notar cuando se fue ya que estaba muy concentrado discutiendo con Percy menciono aun decaído Migo.

Eso no es lo importante ahora, necesitamos pensar en un forma para conciliar a Percy con Migo exclamo Kolka muy decidida.

Eso no será necesario, ya que el ya no quiere estar a mi lado, el me odia.

Oooh Migo, es no es verdad, estoy completamente segura que de lo dijo Percy no lo decía en serio, solo fue un error dijo Meechee consolando a su amigo.

Pero el me lo dijo.

Lose, pero todos al estar en una discusión decimos cosas sin pensar, Percy podrá haber dicho eso, pero estoy segura que él no se siente de esa manera y sé que está arrepentido por lo que dijo.

Si, tienes razón asistió animadamente Migo.

Sera mejor que volvamos rápido a la aldea eh interceptar a Percy antes de que regrese a casa.

Una vez ordenado por la líder de la SES, todos empezaron su trayectoria asía el pueblo de los yetis en busca del pie pequeño, pero lo que ellos ignoraban era que esa sería la última vez que lo verían.

Continuara…


	6. Chapter 6

Viernes 16:27 pm

A lo lejos del pueblo de los yetis se encontraba el pie pequeño caminando en círculos mientras discutía consigo mismo tratando de tomar una decisión.

No puedo creer que esté pasando esto, como pude ser tan idiota, tengo que volver, pero que le diré, como podre disculparme por lo que dije, tal vez si regreso a casa y le comente de todo lo que ocurrió a Brenda pueda aconsejarme que hacer, pero si para entonces ya es demasiado tarde y si no me perdona, y si…me odia dijo deprimido el pequeño humano.

Mientras Percy se encontrada debatiendo consigo mismo, no se percató de un cierto yeti que se encontraba con el observándolo.

Hola Percy saludo el yeti para llamar la atención del pie pequeño.

¿Junoon?, ¿desde cuándo estas aquí? Cuestiono con sorpresa el humano.

Lo siento, llegue ase un momento, pero como te encontrabas muy concentrado no quise interrumpirte respondió el yeti.

Perdona, no fue mi intención ignorarte, es solo que en este momento me encuentro algo intranquilo por lo que ocurrió menciono tristemente Percy.

Está bien, yo también quiero disculparme, siento que también fue parte mi culpa por todo lo que sucedió dijo el yeti en disculpa.

No tienes porqué disculparte por nada Junoon, al contrario tú me salvaste, el que tendría que pedir perdón seria yo, ya que fui un completo idiota por haber actuado de esa manera.

Porque no caminos por los alrededores, no sé si sea ayuda, pero, tal vez si platicamos sobre lo ocurrido puedo darte algún consejo para solucionar este problema sugirió animadamente el yeti mientras ofrecía su mano para llevarlo con él.

Sí, creo que tienes razón, talvez platicarlo contigo siendo un yeti pueda ayudarme a tener alguna idea de cómo actuar correctamente menciono Percy a la vez que subía a su mano.

Deja que guarde tu mochila dentro de mi morral, para que puedas estar un poco más cómodo le solicito el yeti tomando la mochila del pequeño humano sin esperar su permiso.

Oh, claro, por qué no, no había notado que tienes una mochila morral contigo, ¿no sabía que los yetis las empezaron a usar?, aunque no recuerdo haber visto alguno tener una similar cuestiono Percy mientras trataba de recordar.

Eso es porque por ahora soy el único que tiene una así, es la primera que he hecho explico algo apenado el yeti.

¿Tú las echo?, eso es increíble, tienes que ser muy bueno con las manualidades aclaro fascinado el pie pequeño.

Gracias, no es la gran cosa, eso me recuerda, hace poco baje de la aldea que está en la cima de la montaña y traje conmigo algunas frutas, te gustaría probar una que es especial para relajarse menciono Junoon mientras le ofrecía a Percy un pequeño pedazo del fruto de un intenso color naranja.

Percy quien ya teniendo en sus manos el “pequeño” trozo del fruto prosiguió a darle una pequeña mordida.

Wow, sí que es demasiado dulce, ninguno de los chicos me había dado a comer una fruta así, entonces este fruta ayud…sin poder terminar de hablar el pequeño humano noto de golpe como todo a su alrededor empezaba a dar vueltas.

¿Por qué…de repente…me sintiendo muy mareado? cuestiono con dificultar Percy al notar como su conciencia empezada a desvanecerse hasta el punto de solo caer colapsado sobre la mano del yeti.

Tranquilo Percy, desde ahora todo estará bien indico el yeti tranquilamente mientras acostaba el pie pequeño en una caja de su tamaño.

El yeti quien completamente calmado guardo la caja que continúa al pequeño humano de nuevo en su morral, para después empezar su caminar a un destino incierto.

A los poco tiempo el yeti se encontró con Migo y Meeche que venían corriendo en dirección al pueblo de los humano.

¡¿Junoon, has visto a Percy, lo estamos buscando?! Pregunto Migo rápidamente al encontrarse con él.

Lo siento Migo, pero la última vez que lo vi fue hace una horas respondió un “apenado” yeti.

¡Migo sigamos corriendo, talvez él ya se encuentra cerca de su casa! Exclamo Meechee mientras volvía a correr en la misma dirección.

Si está bien, gracias Junoon menciono por último el yeti.

Junoon quien sonreía con regocijo, observaba por ultimo como ambos se alejaban de el con rapidez mientras que el también retomaba su camino.

Viernes 21:54 pm

Después unas horas de correr, Migo y Meeche ya podían visualizar en la cercanía el iluminado pueblo de los humanos, pero al estar cada vez más cerca del pueblo más nerviosos e intranquilos empezaban a sentirse.

Él tiene que estar ahí, él tiene que estar ya en su casa imploro alterado Migo.

Tranquilo Migo, no pudimos interceptarlo durante el trayecto, pero mantengamos la calma, estoy segura de que él ya debe estar en su hogar afirmo Meechee aun esperanzada.

Al poco de empezar a correr de nuevo una fuerte tormenta los golpeo desde atrás tomándolos completamente desprevenidos.

¡¿Que una tormenta?, ¿pero no se suponía que empezaría mañana?! Pregunto con dificultad Meechee.

¡Eso, se suponía! Grito en respuesta el yeti.

Con mucha dificultad, ambos pudieron llegar a la casa de Percy y Brenda, y sin esperar un segundo Migo golpeo en varias ocasiones la entrada, después de unos breves minutos pudieron escuchar como alguien se acercaba a la puerta solo para ser recibidos por Brenda.

¿Migo?, ¿Meechee?, ¿Que están haciendo aquí? pregunto confundida Brenda al ver a ambos yetis fuera de su casa.

Brenda...por favor…dinos que Percy se encuentra aquí contigo pregunto con dificultad Migo, mientras rogaba con sus últimas esperanzas a que su respuesta fuera un sí.

Para su temor pudieron saber que la respuesta a la pregunta era dicha solo con su cambio expresión que pasaba de confusión a una de horror.

¿Desde cuándo? cuestiono rápidamente Brenda.

Ambos yetis se miraron entre sí sorprendidos por el cambio de su estado de ánimo que paso rápidamente una de gran determinación.

No entiendo tu pregunta Brenda indico Meechee.

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que vieron por última vez a Percy? cuestiono de nuevo la humana.

Eso fue hace 8 horas confirmo Migo en respuesta.

Meechee por favor, llévame en tus manos a la comisaria, será mejor que demos aviso rápido a las autoridades, para que puedan empezar un operativo de búsqueda solicito Brenda. 

En pocos minutos los tres ya se encontraban en la comisaria, mientras que Brenda estaba dentro de las instalaciones los dos yetis permanecían afuera esperando por la humana, pero para lo que ellos creían que serían solo unos minutos de espera se convirtieron en horas aumentando cada vez su desesperación.

Para alivio de ambos yetis, Brenda por fin ya había salido de la comisaria, pero su estado iracundo no parecía albergar buenas noticias.

Brenda, ¿que ha ocurrió? dijo Migo sin esperar.

La policía si ayudara, pero no podrán empezar el operativo hasta que la tormenta halla pasado, lo que significa que ellos empezaran a buscar hasta este domingo explico molesta Brenda.

Eso no puede ser posible índico Meechee con preocupación.

Y no será así, nosotros empezaremos a buscarlo, iremos de vuelta a la aldea y pediremos a todos los demás yetis que nos ayuden, no importa lo difícil que el clima pueda ponerse sé que podemos encontrarlo exclamo con seguridad Migo.

Por favor llévenme también con ustedes, sé que yo no podría soportar este clima, pero en cada oportunidad que yo tenga para poder ayudar pondré todas mis energías en ello suplico con desesperación Brenda.

Está bien, pero será mejor que empaques lo que puedas necesitar antes de que nos marchemos indico Migo aceptando su apoyo.

Entretanto en ese mismo momento muy lejos de su ubicación y del pueblo de los yetis, en una recóndita zona de la ladera de la montaña se encontraba la entrada de una cueva, que muy en lo fondo de ella estaba el hogar del yeti quien era el autor de esta desgracia.

No puedo esperar a que despiertes, sé que pasaremos momentos inolvidables juntos menciono con dicha Junoon mientras observaba al pie pequeño dormir sobre un pequeño cumulo de pieles que representaban su cama.

Sábado 6:00 am

Después de unas largas horas de sueño, lentamente el pie pequeño estaba empezando a despertarse.

Pero… ¿qué me ha ocurrido? cuestión Percy quien al ya encontrarse completamente consiente, observo sus alrededores para percatarse que del lugar donde se encontraba era la cueva de un yeti.

Bien, obviamente estoy en la cueva de un yeti, pero como es que llegue aquí, vamos Percy trata de recordar que fue lo último que te pasó.

¡Junoon! …¡si eso es!, lo último que puedo recordar ocurrió es que estaba con él y me dio esta fruta extraña que era para relajarme y de hay nada, supongo que los efectos son demasiado para un humano, ¿Cuánto tiempo habré dormido?, espera, ¿dónde quedo mi mochila?, ¿tampoco tengo puesta mi chamarra? exclamo el pie pequeño al percatarse de sus pertenencias faltantes.

Percy empezó a observar la cueva en la que se encontraba, siendo una de las primeras cosas que noto era que el lugar donde se encontraba que era una clase de estantería que estaba algo elevada del piso, y sobre el aún más arriba se encontraban otras dos estanterías una posicionada a de cada lado, frente a él se encontraba lo que parecía ser la cama del yeti y a su izquierda estaba una mesa circular de piedra con sus dos sillas de cada lado, todo parecía ser casi normal en la cueva del yeti salvo con el único detalle era que la entrada estaba a casi a 2 metros de altura del piso de la cueva, por lo que para él sería imposible subir, pero para un yeti solo tendría que realizar un gran salto.

¡Junoon!, ¡¿estás aquí?¡, ¡Hola! Exclamo fuertemente el pequeño humano, pero sin obtener alguna respuesta por parte del yeti.

Supongo que no está aquí suspiro Percy mientras esperaba por la presencia del yeti.

Después de unos pocos minutos, Percy puso escuchar el sonido de unos pasos acercándose, rápidamente visualizo a Junoon llegar al interior de la cueva.

¡Junoon, al fin has vuelto! grito Percy llamando la atención del yeti.

Percy, ya has despertado, dormiste mucho más de lo que pensé dijo felizmente el yeti.

¿Que?, ¿cu…cuanto tiempo he dormido? Pregunto nervioso el pie pequeño.

Cálculo, como unas 14 horas respondió Junoon.

¡14 HORAS¡ ¡ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE YA ESTAMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE DIA! grito aterrado Percy.

Si, eso es correcto afirmo el yeti.

No puede ser, Brenda va a matarme, se suponía que le marcaria antes, debe estar preocupada…no…Migo menciono con pesar Percy al recordar lo que había sucedido entre ellos.

Junoon, podrías por favor devolverme mi mochila y chamarra, y también si puedes llevarme de vuelta con él, tu cueva no debería estar lejos de su ubicación solicito el pie pequeño al acercarse al yeti para que le ofreciera su mano para llevarlo

Lo siento Percy, pero eso no será posible indico con tranquilidad Junoon.

¿Qué, por qué me dices?, ¿esto es alguna clase de broma de yetis? Pregunto un poco preocupado el pie pequeño.

No Percy, esto no es ninguna broma, la verdad es que desde ahora tu vivirás aquí conmigo, pero no tienes nada qué temer, mi intención no es causarte ningún daño, es todo lo contrario, yo solo quiero cuidarte y quererte, yo te proveeré de todo lo que necesites comida, ropa, la calidez de un hogar menciono con cariño el yeti mientras acariciaba suavemente con su dedo índice el rostro del pequeño.

De golde una horrible sensación de terror recorrió todo el cuerpo de Percy, quien permanecía en shock ante las intenciones dichas por el yeti.

No…no puedes estar…no puedes hablar en serio indico aterrado el pie pequeño alejándose del toque del yeti hasta topar en la pared.

Lo siento mucho, pero estoy hablando muy en serio, y en verdad espero que no hagas las cosas difíciles y aceptes todo rápidamente dijo el yet.

El pobre pie pequeño solo caía con lentitud de sentón, aun sin poder salir de su comisión.

Y sobre tus cosas, lo siento pero tuve que tirarlas lejos, pero como te lo había dicho antes no tienes por qué preocuparte por nada yo te daré todo lo que necesites, tengo una idea, porque no te pruebas una de las ropas que te he hecho indico emocionado Junoon.

Por favor…Junoon..No hagas esto suplico en leves sollozos Percy.

Tranquilo, está bien, supongo que será en otro momento menciono por último el yeti, tomando al humano delicadamente en sus manos para abrazarlo.

Percy quien ya no pudo soportar más el miedo que sentía lloró desconsoladamente sobre el pecho del yeti. Por favor, alguien ayúdenme, Migo, Brenda, quien sea, pero por favor sálvenme rezo con desesperación en su mente.

Continuara…


End file.
